


Every time we touch

by Sparklepool101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Harukawa Maki, Background Momota Kaito, Background Saihara Shuichi, Background Tojo Kirumi, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Panta - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Shortphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: When you touch your soulmate for the first time you get a wonderful feeling...
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Every time we touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my good friend "Cherry" who really have my multishipper-self some good prompts this time around!
> 
> Originally finished November 5th, 2020  
> I only just remembered to post it 😅

It had only been a few weeks since the 79th’s first year at Hopes Peak started and the class already felt like a family. A dysfunctional one, but a family none the less.

And in every family there are the argumentative siblings who, in our case here, are none other than Kokichi and Maki.

Speaking of which...

“KOKICHI YOU IDIOT.” Maki stood next to a pile of desks, across the pile was Kokichi, waving small notebook. 

“Nishishi! Is Miss Assassin upset I got her diary?”

“KOKICHI GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.” Maki ran around one side of the pile, and Kokichi dashed out the classroom door. In hot pursuit, Maki followed him, leaving the rest of the class to straighten the room.

“Thank you four for helping me tidy the classroom.” Kirumi stated as she did the last chair into place. 

“It’s totally fine Rumi! It wouldn’t be fair to leave you to do this alone!” Kaede sat onto of a desk, swinging her legs while she waited for Shuichi and Kaito to get their bags together. 

“However it’s my du-” Kaede was quick to jump down and put her hand over Kirumi’s mouth.

“I’ll have none of that! I don’t care if you’re the Ultimate Maid, no one should have to clean up this big of a mess on their own.” A hand was placed on Kaede’s shoulder and she turned to see Kaito.

“Ready to head out?”

“Should we wait for Maki? Or at least go find her? She and Kokichi-”

“She’ll find us when she’s done chasing the gremlin. Here, I’ll leave a note.” Kaito went to grab paper from his bag before his arm was grabbed by Rantaro. 

“I can wait here. I have to look over some maps and junk anyways, so it’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because you like-” Rantaro’s hand quickly clamped itself over Kaede’s mouth. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them as he spoke,

“C’mon, don’t say stuff like that. I don’t- it’s not- he’s not my soulmate, anyways. Kaede smirked as she headed towards the door.

“Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, Friday night movie is a go! First one back to my dorm gets to pick the movie!” She raced out of the class with Kaito and Shuichi trailing after her. Picking her bag up, Kirumi followed. Wishing Rantaro a pleasant evening as she left for her dorm.

It had been about an hour before Rantaro saw anyone again. Maki walked into the classroom disheveled and fuming.

“Hey, Kaito and company headed over to Kaede’s dorm for the movie already. They said that they’d wait, but I don’t know for how much longer.” Maki gave a quick nod before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Once again, Rantaro was all alone in the classroom with his thoughts. Most of which were about Kokichi’s safety.He was about to give up and go home for the day when Kokichi appeared in the doorway.

Breathing heavily Kokichi opened the door and walked in before collapsing at his desk. Rantaro got up and ran to sit next to him. 

“Kichi, you okay?” Kokichi gave a small groan before lifting his head up and responding.

“No. I’ve been fatally wounded. I’m going to die in the next few minutes. Tell DICE I love them...” He let his head fall onto the table with a small thud and he stopped moving. Rantaro just smiled.

“Welp, guess I’ll have to give the two dollars I saved for a panta to DICE...” Quickly, Kokichi’s head shot back up.

“Panta?” Rantaro let out a chuckle as he grabbed the money from his pocket.

“Let’s go to the vending machines.” Kokichi scrambled to get up and grab the money from Rantaro’s hand. Rantaro held the money up just high enough for it to be out of his reach. 

“No fair! This is discrimination!”

“What kind of discrimination?”

“Discrimination against short people. Lower your hand or I’ll make a formal Shortphobia complaint against you in court.” Rantaro chuckled and felt himself start to blush.

“Taking Kiibo’s lines now, are you?” Rantaro walked around Kokichi to the classroom door and opened it. “C’mon. Let’s go get you that Panta.” Kokichi jumped up and followed Rantaro into the halls.

The sound of shoes slapping against school hallways could be heard echoing through Hopes Peak. 

“‘TARO GET BACK HERE!” Kokichi chased after Rantaro trying wildly to get the money. In turn, Rantaro just held it higher. Rantaro rounded a corner and came to a full stop in front of the vending machine. Quickly he fed the money into it, and chose a grape Panta.

“RANTARO—“ Kokichi stopped in his tracks when he saw the Panta being handed to him. He grabbed the Panta quickly and uncapped it. 

“Hehe, you really love those things, don’t you?”

“Well they’re only the greatest invention ever. Society never would have gotten to where it is now if not for the panta.”

A few more minutes passed before Kokichi finished his drink. He threw the empty bottle into the trash can next to the vending machine and started to walk away, waving a quick goodbye to Rantaro.

Before he could think about it, Rantaro reached out and grabbed Kokichi’s hand.

What happened next was... hard to describe. A rush of energy filled the two Ultimates. It was like a mix of two cups of coffee and a packet of skittles. Then there was a feeling, like a fluffy blanket pulled straight out of the dryer. Rantaro’s grip tightened on Kokichi’s hand. This was it.

Kokichi was his soulmate.

The feeling faded and left both boys with red faces and shocked expressions. Before Rantaro could say anything, Kokichi was grabbing his face. They locked eyes before Kokichi went in for the kiss.

Kokichi tasted like grape Panta, as was to be expected. It was a chaste kiss, seeing as it was their first, but Rantaro only hesitated a split second before kissing back. They stayed like that for a while, neither knew how long, before separating. They locked eyes once more before Kokichi let out a laugh. Soon, Rantaro was laughing as well. They had found each other.


End file.
